Need You Now
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Scully is left alone with a bottle of wine or two... and starts thinking about her partner...


Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to Lady Antebellum

I wrote this for Valentines day but hated it then forgot about it and ive just found it again. Its not so bad after re-reading and re-writing... hopefully :0P

So, here it is my (very late) Valentines day adventure with Mulder and Scully.

Need You Now

A bottle of wine stood empty on the floor, next to the couch, its neighbour was half empty and was in the process of being drained rather quickly. Its drinker was sat on the cream couch, in red wool checked pyjamas and white sleep socks, empty glass in hand. Lady Antebellum played on the stereo system. _Need you now _was not the best song to be listening to on Valentines day. Especially when the rest of the city is out in restaurants with husband and wives, or in bars finding "the one" without you. Not that she cared. No, she was past caring now. All she wanted to do was get drunk: She was alone. On Valentines day. Again.

Her thoughts turned to the man she had been with earlier on in the day. What was he doing? Who was he with? He wasn't drinking himself into a depression over being alone tonight she knew. ***That is if he **_**is **_**alone* **Not that he was big on the whole valentines thing or on the whole relationship thing but she knew he dealt with this time of year better than she did. Outwardly she made out that it didn't bother her to be on her own. She was an independent girl and certainly not the type of woman who lived just to get married and have babies. But it did upset her to be so lonely all the time. Didn't she deserve to be loved, just like the rest of the world? It didn't seem fair to her that everyone else was happy except her.

People in love never normally bothered her, but today they did. Everywhere she looked there were couples kissing and looking at each other with complete adoration. It was as though they were deliberately pointing the finger at her and laughing, as though they knew she loved no one and had no one to love her back. No, that was only half true. She _did _love someone, only he didn't love her back. He didn't know. Not that he would love her if he knew how she felt about him. That wasn't a possibility.

She did love him. So much. ***I do. I love him. Lots* **She agreed cheefully with herself at the though of him**. **It was that hair, or was it his physical appearance? That toned and slightly muscled body that made her go weak …. those eyes. It was his eyes. Absolutely, the eyes. Or was it how he treated her? Always polite, always gentle, always protective…. All she knew was that she didn't she how could _not_ be in love with the most wonderful man she had ever met.

He didn't know how she felt about him she knew that, but did he ever think of her regardless? I mean, he had asked about her plans for this evening, and had been met with a lie for an answer "Out with a (girl)friend for dinner" He had said that he was busy but hadn't divulged much more information that that.

_Picture perfect memoriesScattered all around the floorReaching for the phone 'causeI can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if IEver cross your mindFor me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after oneI'm all aloneAnd I need you nowSaid I wouldn't callBut I've lost all controlAnd I need you now_

***…. I wanna talk to him. Now….* **Had she been sober she would never have dared even think about ringing him, but as ever, when drunk all decisions are good decisions. Her head knew nothing except alcohol and a desperation that comes from needing company. Loneliness and wine were never a good combination, more so on Valentines day. She needed to talk to him, or anyone? She paused, thinking who was best to phone her unrequited lover or her mother ***No. Him. Always him. I Love him* **Almost falling off the couch, her vision was past blurry now as she leant too far over to pick up her phone, she dialled his number, not knowing what to even say to him when he answered. The calling tone seemed to last forever. ***Why **_**am**_** I calling him? …**_**Who**_** am I calling?* **Then the phone went dead. The almost two bottles of wine she had almost finished drinking had her brain thinking sideways…. ***Okaaaaay. Maybe its time to put the bottle in the fridge now* **Not that she was going to make the effort to get up. It was way too dangerous for her to make any kind of movement that involved standing and walking. She could however fill her glass up and continue to drink. That seemed like a safer idea as it didn't involve any standing what so ever.

Sitting back on the couch and closing her eyes, the room began to spin and she felt nauseous. ***Dark is good. I like dark* **After a while**, **snatches of a conversation she never had played in her mind. Pieces of a conversation she couldn't remember circled in her brain. Her pretty blue eyes flew open and on her face was a look of utter horror. It didn't matter that he hadn't answered: she had left a voice message… ***Shit Shit Shit!* **Even the huge quantity of alcohol she had consumed that evening did not lessen the horror she felt at the realisation of what she had done. What the hell had possessed her to do that? What had made her say anything at all? What had she _said_? It was too late now either way. The message had been left and sooner or later HE was going to listen to it.

Scully wanted to cry through embarrassment and pure stupidity. She had just told her partner, her _work_ partner, she was in love with him. It had been an alcohol fuelled admission from a lonely heart. A drunken rambling that had fallen from chardonnay loosened lips that should never have left the confines of her china heart.

Had it been to anybody else, she had said that to, her first instinct would have been to pick up the phone and tell Mulder what a huge mistake she had just made and how much of an idiot she was. But of course, she couldn't do that now. Mulder was the one person she _didn't _want to talk to tonight. She didn't care if she ever saw him again. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks, then faster and faster. The shame would never leave her.

Maybe she would have to leave the FBI? She certainly couldn't work with him after this. Maybe he would file a harassment charge against her?

_And I don't know howI can do withoutI just need you now_

Maybe Mulder would just put it down to the alcohol…not blame her for any of it? Scully sniffed at that thought and dried her eyes with the backs of her hands. Yes he would do that. That was what Mulder would do. He wouldn't hate her for it. He would hold her and comfort her, kiss her hair and make her smile.

***Mulder, please, I just need you now…***

The thought of Mulder brought fresh emotions into her heart and new tears to her cheeks. Yes, she loved him but right now she was lonely and sad, feeling utterly defeated and pathetic and she needed a friend and he _was_ her friend. Her best friend.

***I really need you now. I don't care that you might hate me for what I've just done or that I've completely embarrassed myself or that I'm so drunk I can't see straight but I need you now….***

Mulder came out of his bathroom, towel around his waist, drying his hair. His shower was his busy valentines plan. Not that that was what he had told Scully. Sitting on his bed, he glanced over at the bedside cabinet and saw that the screen on his mobile phone was highlighting the answer machine icon. He also noted that the caller was indeed the woman he had just been thinking of, and he wondered why on earth she would be calling him and especially at this time of night…

Hitting the play button he listened to the message.

_Umm, Mulder... Are you there? …_

It was definitely Scully's voice but it certainly didn't sound like her.

_Oh right, yeah…"Who is it?" Its me. Scully. _

_(pause) I need to talk to you. I need to see you (pause) No! Wait! Stay there. Don't come over! _

*** What **_**is**_** she talking about?* **

_I don't wanna see you. I can't do it if I see you Mulder. Ermm…I take it you're out or you don't want to see me as you're not answering you phone. _

***I can't **_**see **_**you Scully - it's a phone. I can **_**hear **_**you but I can't **_**see **_**you….What is the… She's drunk! What the hell?…***

_Do you want to know what I'm doing Special Agent Fox Mulder? I'll tell you. I'm at home…drinking. Do you like Chardonnay Mulder? Oh!… that's right you can't answer. I do. I like Chardonnay. (pause then spoken softly) Almost as much as I like you…_

***Why is she at home drinking? Wasn't she supposed to be out tonight?…Wait! What? **_**Almost as much as I like you. **_**What was **_**that**_** about?***

_I guess it's a good thing that…. (Scully's voice fades) .oh yes, I am talking aren't I? …. your answer machine because I can tell you then and you wont laugh at me when I tell you the thing that is really important._

_Ooops! Don't tell Skinner Mulder but Shhhh!…I've just dropped the bottle! (giggles and in a serious tone of voice continues) _

_See the thing is, that I HAVE to tell you Mulder… _

_(long pause, then Scully talks too quickly in a voice saturated with sadness) ….IloveyouFoxMulder. It maybe the wine telling you this…but I don't think it is. Mostly. Its me…Scully. I'm telling you._

_(pause then cries)_

_I love you Mulder. I do. I've loved you for so long now. I'm not just saying it because it is Valentines day and I'm alone and I need you, but … it is Valentines day and I am alone and I do need you…(pause and a childlike whisper)…I love you…_

And the phone call ended.

Having had time now to sober up a little, Scully got up off the couch and picking up the two now empty wine bottles, with the intention of putting them in the bin, answered the doorbell. She was in her pyjamas with no makeup on, hair sticking up all around her head like a halo but she couldn't have cared less. After the mess she had gotten her self into she wouldn't have cared if it was the Pope at the door. Unfortunately for her it wasn't. It was Mulder, dressed to kill as usual in dark jeans and a grey jumper.

Her heart simultaneously leapt and sank at the sight of him. No doubt her saw the mixed emotions on her face. She didn't say a word to him… didn't have to. He saw the shame and guilt written all over her face.

"Ah! Your partners in crime I see." He grinned at her but she didn't find his sense of humour very funny at all. In fact if looks could kill….

"Here's the thing Scully. I heard a rumour that someone in this apartment is in love with me." he said in a manner she couldn't work out.

"Mulder…" In no mood for his games, Scully turned to walk away from him but he caught her wrist causing her to drop one of the bottles she was holding.

"I'm here to do something about it actually" he continued looking down into her face. He knew that although Scully had been under the influence when she left the message, she had also meant every single word of it. The last part anyway. She did love him. He could see it as plain as day on her face. Despite her best efforts to try and hide from him. She never could. He knew her completely.

"Mulder-" Scully didn't get to finish her sentence because Mulder grabbed her waist and lifted her fully off the ground, lifting her face to his and claiming her lips with his own.

Scully had to place both arms around his neck to keep her balance. She did it despite knowing that she was safe in Mulder's arms. He wouldn't let her fall.

Scully dropped the other bottle she was holding, the one that was resting against Mulder's back and brought her hands to either side of his cheeks. Pulling away slightly, Scully looked into his eyes (oh yes, it was definitely the eyes)

"I did mean it Mulder. I _do _mean it. I love you."

"I know. I wouldn't have come all the way over here if I thought I was wasting my time." Confusion flashed in Scully's face.

"I. Love. You. Scully." Each word was punctuated with a kiss.

"You do?" Scully asked rather shyly.

"Of course I do! Why Wouldn't I? I mean look at you! You're a pint sized beauty queen and I love you and why is this conversation suddenly all about me? You're the drunkard with the set of loose lips, phoning people and opening great big cans of worms from which we can never go back!"

Scully looked hurt at this and looked away from him, which was difficult seeing as she was still in the air, his arms and only millimetres away from his face.

"Do you want to go back Mulder? If you do, then tell me now before you break my heart"

Mulder turned her face towards him and in way of a reply kissed her until she was seconds away from fainting.

"No…neither do I" she breathed. She looked like an Angel as she said that. Pure happiness radiated from her and she was glowing with pleasure.

"So" enquired Mulder a bit _too_ cheerfully.

"Do you still need me or can I go home now?

Scully smiled at him and kissed him on. the lips.

"I'll always need you Mulder, but…" Bringing her mouth to his ear she whispered

" I need you _now_…" before Mulder placed her back onto the floor, and taking his hand in hers she lead him into her bedroom…

The End


End file.
